


Gerard thinks you might be cheating

by CastielPizzaMan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cute, F/M, Fluff, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielPizzaMan/pseuds/CastielPizzaMan
Summary: Gerard thinks you might be cheating, but you aren’t because why would you?
Relationships: Gerard Way/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Gerard thinks you might be cheating

**Author's Note:**

> Hesitant Alien era, so red hair

"My shift was over 3 hours ago, please can I go home now?" You asked your manager, a misogynistic dick who definitely thought women belong in the kitchen. You hated working in retail, especially for an employer that treated his employees like shit but you refused to be THAT girlfriend who let their boyfriend pay their way through life, even if he was in a word famous band. 

"Fine, but change your attitude in time for your shift tomorrow." He said, rolling his eyes.

"It's my day off tomorrow." You said, tired of having to talk to him for more than ten seconds.

"Not anymore, Paul isn't coming in. Be here for 6 AM or you're fired sweetheart." You simply sighed and walked out of the store without saying another word, whispering 'pig' under your breath. You wanted to go back in there and call him out for his sexism and misogyny, but you also didn't want to be fired. Instead, you simply walked away and towards the apartment you shared with your boyfriend. 

This had been happening way too much lately, staying over time and being called in for the early shifts while the men you worked with were treated with respect. You had worked late every night this week and hardly saw your boyfriend, Gerard, at all except five minutes in the morning. You just wanted to have a conversation with someone who wasn't a complete dick for just a few minutes, was that too much to ask?

By the time you got home, it was almost 1 thirty in the morning and you just wanted to go to bed. Your head was pounding, and you had been at work since 12 this afternoon. When you walked through the door, Gerard was still up and watching TV on the couch, when he saw you his face was expressionless and you couldn't read his eyes.

You decided sleep could wait, and sat down on the couch next to Gerard, who was watching some 90's sitcom that was filling the apartment with canned laughter.

"You're still up, thought you'd have gone to bed by now." You said to him, trying to be as nice as you would while you were this tired. You were slightly cranky when you were tired. Okay, maybe you were a bitch when you were tired but hat wasn't your fault.

"I was worried, you were supposed to be home three hours ago." His eyes were glued to the screen, refusing to meet yours.

"I haven't been able to check my phone. I would have called you, but Stu was being a dick again and I didn't want to piss him off more than he was already." You answered, holding your tired head in your hands. 

"Y/N, I'm only going to ask you this once because you've been home late every day this week and haven't even texted to let me know. I'm just worried. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" He was looking at you now, stoic and a tone of voice you'd never heard from him before. Confusion clouded you until you understood exactly what he was saying.

"What, you think I'm cheating on you?" You asked incredulously, stifling a laugh. When his expression didn't change, you realised he was serious. "Why the hell would you think that?!"

"Because there have been hours every day this week where I don't know where you are. The mind wanders."

"Gerard Arthur Way!" Your voice was strong as you stood from the couch. "Of all the people I would expect to accuse me of cheating, you are not even on the list. I am not cheating on you, Gerard. I am not a cheater and I definitely will never be one, I simply have a misogynistic, sexist dick of a manager who think women are below him. How dare you accuse me of that! I love you, and I thought you trusted me."

"I do, I just-" he was backtracking now, hopefully realising how stupid he was actually being. But now you were no longer tired and instead furious. 

"I've been working my fucking ass off for a man who thinks that just because he has a penis that makes him better than a woman. I am serving customers who think that they can shout abuse at me because 'the customer is always right'. And then I come home and you decide to accuse me of cheating on you. You! You are supposed to be the one person in my life who I can depend on to make me feel better. I thought we trusted each other, which is why I ignore every cheating rumour the press come up with because I trust you and know that you would never do that. So fucking trust me when I say I would never cheat on you. Now, I'm going to bed and I swear to god if you follow me I will cut. Your. Dick. Off." You kept your cool the entire time you were talking, until the end where your voice turned threatening. 

You left the room then, turning down the corridor to the room you and Gerard share. But not tonight, because if he knew what was good for him he would sleep on the couch or in his studio. Although you were still enraged, you fell asleep almost instantly because of how tired you were. 

At six thirty, you were awakened by the sound of your phone ringing. It took you a moment before you remembered the events of last night, and answered you phone.

"You were supposed to be in half an hour ago, sweetheart. If I don see you in ten minutes, you can kiss this job goodbye." You recognised the voice, and decided you were tired of taking shit from him.

"I can do you one better, I quit you fucking asshole. Learn how to speak to women. Oh and go fuck yourself." You ended the call before he could respond, and smiled triumphantly.

Your anger from last night had resolved, and you decided you wanted to tell Gee all about what you just did. You were proud of yourself, you had been taking shit from Lou for three years and you finally had the courage to do something about it. 

You tiptoed down the corridor, checking if Gerard was on the couch and there he was fast asleep with a blanket covering the clothes he had fallen asleep in. You wondered if you should let him sleep, but instead you pounced on him and tried to wake him by patting excitedly on his chest.

"Gee, wake up! Wake up!" You said excitedly, his eyes flickering open and adjusting to the sun. For a moment, he seemed confused but once he remembered last nights events his eyes widened and he spouted expletives.

"Fuck, Y/N, I'm so sor-" he started to apologise but you didn't care, instead too eager to tell him what you had done.

"Shut up, guess what I did it! I finally fucking did it! I stood up to that fucking dick and quit. God it was amazing!"

"Fuck yeah! That's what I like to hear. I still need to apologise though-"

"Oh shut up, I don't care anymore. I get it you were a little paranoid." You could tell he wasn't about to let this go.

"But I-" you decided to shut him up by pressing your lips against his, mumbling "shut up" in his mouth. You could see was wondering whether to continue his pursuit of an apology or to simply let it go, and he chose the latter once you started running your fingers through his red hair.

"I'm still sorry" he said quickly breaking the kiss. 

"I know." You said returning your lips to his, knowing that the stupid fight was over.


End file.
